Bercé par les vagues
by Olimpia.Cat
Summary: Tout est fini. Et maintenant? Correction faite :)


**Hey me revoila avec une OS sur Once Upon A Time!**

**Désolé pour ceux qui lise ma fan-fiction mais j'ai un petit problème d'inspiration mais pas de panique! Je vais la finir! **

**En attendant, je voulais vous signalez que je commence une new fan-fic d'ici peu qui est un mélange entre le livre que j'écris et Once Upon A Time! Sa fuse dans mon esprit et le prologue et déjà prêt!**

**Bref revenons à l'OS je suis une grande fan du couple Captain Swan et je ne veux qu'une seule chose qu'ils finissent ensemble bien que j'apprécie Neal mais voila quoi Hook et Emma vont juste trop bien ensemble. J'ai été très heureuse à l'épisode 5 de la saison 3 mais je ne spoile pas ce qui se passe pour celle qui n'ont pas vu **

**Bref cela ce passe après que tout soit fini, henry sauver et blablabla enfin bref j'espère que vous allez aimé, la correction est en cours **

**N'oublier pas de revieeeeew **

* * *

**Bercés par les vagues**

Maintenant que tout était enfin fini, elle était seule. Non pas que les autres l'avait abandonné, mais elle l'était car elle avait à nouveau fait le mauvais et elle le regrettait. Si seulement elle avait su, elle ne serait pas retombée dans ses bras. Il lui avait été son premier amour, le père de son enfant cependant il avait été aussi celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Cependant, elle lui avait donné une seconde chance, elle lui avait refait confiance mais il lui avait brisé le cœur et était parti à nouveau. Elle aurait dû s'en douté, on l'avait prévenu mais la tête de mule qu'elle était en avait fait qu'à sa tête parce qu'elle avait peur. Oui c'est ça elle avait peur de _lui._ Elle avait eu peur du pirate aux yeux bleu azur et la chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit, elle avait préféré le fuir et choisir la facilité et la douleur que de tenté l'aventure. Mais dans l'histoire elle n'avait pas brisé que son cœur, elle avait brisé aussi le sien, celui du pirate.

On était le soir du réveillon de Noël et Emma était seule dans son appartement de Storybrooke. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, car c'était elle qui avait refusé chacune des demandes qu'elle avait reçu pour passer le réveillon de Noël. Décidant qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose, elle attrapa sa fidèle veste rouge, son écharpe, son bonnet, son porte-monnaie et ses clés puis quitta son antre. Direction le bar de Storybrooke, elle savait qu'elle le trouverait là-bas.

Il se demandait pourquoi il était resté dans cette ville de malheur après qu'elle ne l'a pas choisi. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que cela ne durait pas, où que même si elle ne l'avait pas choisi, il voulait être là pour elle à tout moment. En ayant assez d'être seul, il quitta ses vêtements de pirate et enfila des vêtements plus modernes pour sortir. Cependant, il garda sa longue veste en cuir, il voulait bien faire des efforts pour s'intégrer mais jamais il ne sortirait sans sa veste de pirate. Comme d'habitude, il s'équipa de son crochet et quitta la cabine de son bateau.

Dehors, il faisait plus froid que Killan ne le pensait, il se maudit alors de ne pas avoir pris des affaires plus chaudes mais tant pis, il allait faire avec. Marchant dans la neige, le pirate se rendit dans le bar de la petite ville du Maine et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit le shérif Swan seule en train de boire. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'elle avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Son cœur lui fit horriblement mal en pensant qu'elle était avec un autre maintenant, mais son cœur ne put non plus s'empêcher de battre fort dans sa poitrine surtout quand elle tourna son regard vert vers lui.

« On est pas avec son amour de jeunesse, Swan ? » questionna le pirate en commandant une bouteille de scotch.

« C'est terminé. Il est parti. » soupira Emma en buvant son verre et reportant son regard sur le bois du bar.

« Ah… Je suis désolé, amour… » Répondit-il avant d'ouvrir sa bouteille avec les dents et de boire une gorgée.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir été aussi naïve… » Soupira-t-elle à nouveau avant de se tourner vers lui en lui lançant un petit sourire « mais j'ai de la compagnie maintenant ! »

« Une excellente compagnie même » rit le capitaine pirate avant d'offrir une bouteille de scotch à sa compagne de beuverie.

La jeune femme blonde fut d'abord surprise de voir celui qui avait cherché à la séduire pénétrer dans le bar dans des vêtements qui étaient totalement différents de ceux dont il était habituellement habillé . Cependant, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle le trouvait incroyablement sexy habillé ainsi. Elle s'en était ensuite voulue, si seulement elle avait su que Neal allait recommencer, elle l'aurait choisi lui. Mais ça ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Le temps s'écoula alors lentement, tandis que les deux buveurs de scotch riaient, chantaient des chanson à l'honneur des pirates, se racontaient des trucs complètement stupides et se soûlaient. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que les deux n'avaient été aussi bien et heureux. Après plusieurs heures passé dans le bar, ils se firent finalement mettre à la porte car il était temps pour le barman de fermer.

Le pirate et le shérif se retrouvèrent alors à rire et déambuler comme des déments dans les rues qui menaient au port de Storybrooke. Bientôt, le bateau de Killian Jones fut en vue à la plus grande tristesse des deux compagnons.

« J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée de noël avec toi Hook ! » s'exclama Emma avant de rire à nouveau.

« Elle n'est pas encore fini, Love, nous avons jusqu'au lever du soleil pour continuer nous amuser répondit le pirate avec un sourire ravageur plaqué sur les lèvres « de différentes manières possibles et imaginables» ajouta-t-il en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Emma.

« Hook… » murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux « je ne crois pas que cela soit raisonnable, nous sommes bourrés »

« Nous ne le sommes pas tant que cela pour pouvoir admettre que l'on est » répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Je suis sérieuse » affirma-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui.

« Écoute, Emma, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends d'avoir ma chance avec toi. Alors s'il te plaît, Neal t'a fait sans doute souffrir mais il n'en sera pas de même avec moi. Je suis certes un pirate mais je ne t'ai jamais menti» déclara-t-il en la regardant sérieusement.

Il eut un moment de silence entre le shérif de Storybrook et le capitaine. Elle avait si peur de souffrir à nouveau, pourtant il fallait bien dire que depuis le début il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, lui. La jeune femme était alors tiraillée entre ses peurs et le désir, l'envie et l'amour qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard du capitaine pirate. Et puis, rien à foutre de ses peurs. Elle attrapa le col de la veste de Killian avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. D'abord surpris, le pirate ne mit pas longtemps à répondre et à mêler sa langue à celle de la jolie blonde qui l'avait totalement changé. Il referma son bras avec le crochet sur la taille d'Emma en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser puis plaça sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils se rendirent alors dans la cabine du bateau du pirate où ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour exprimer le désir qui les consumaient réciproquement. Arrachant les vêtements de chacun, la jeune femme poussa son capitaine pirate sur le lit pour ensuite s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas me dominer, mon cher pirate » déclara-t-elle d'une voie dominatrice et sensuelle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Killan mais il ne fallait pas croire qu'il allait se laisser faire aussi facilement. La nuit fut longue pour les deux amants. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ce moment, ils n'allaient pas le gâcher. Ce fut doux, violent, passionné, sauvage et tant d'autres choses. Mais le plus important c'est qu'ils avaient enfin pu s'aimer sans penser à autre chose qu'à eux.

Ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin totalement épuisé par leur nuit torride. Cependant avant de s'endormir, l'amante du pirate l'embrassa sur le front et alors que le bateau bougeait légèrement à cause des vagues, elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours. La serrant contre lui il répondit que lui aussi mais que pour le moment il ne voulait que dormir ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur, elle était avec lui et bercée par les vagues qui deviendraient bientôt sa vie en scellant la sienne à celle du pirate.


End file.
